Connor's World
by Squabble
Summary: Set around SE4EP2. Connor finds his old video camera and decides to go through some of the footage.
1. Memories

Once Lester left Connor turned back to the mess that was the contents of his old locker. Abby gave him a look that said 'clean it up or else' before leaving herself. He sighed and crouched down by he pile of junk that had fallen to the floor from when he opened his locker door.

A few days ago they were trapped in the Cretaceous with man eating dinosaurs posted at every tree. Now he was cleaning his locker, a task that was never completed since he received it.

He shifted through pens and note books and tossed them right back into his locker. Connor felt a smile tug at his lips when he found his IPod. That he slipped into his pocket.

Connor was pretty sure he was done when he spotted a small, yet bulky case that had managed to make it's way behind him. Leaning backwards he reached for it and with much effort managed to slide it towards his body without having to get up. He grinned when he realized what it was.

Connor rotated the video camera in his hand as memories flooded his mind. This was his favorite thing back in the day. Since the day he started working at the ARC, even the Home Office he had filmed and documented nearly everything in his spare time. Connor loved his video camera very much. Not as much as Abby of course but nearly.

"I wonder if..." He fumbled with the video camera and turned it on. His smile widened when he saw the tiny green bar. "Full battery. Yes!"

Connor skimmed through the thumbnails of videos he had taken, glad he bought one of the largest memory chips available. An idea struck him. If anyone had saw Connor at that moment they would have noticed the boyish glint in his eyes as he speed walked down the halls of the ARC.

He had some free time, might as well put that to use.

He entered his new lab, which was strange. Different. But it had a laptop and that was all that mattered to him. Connor shook his mouse from side to side and watched his laptop come to life. He popped out the memory chip and laid the video camera on his desk gently. Connor inserted the chip into his laptop and tapped on his desk impatiently as he waited for it to register.

Connor grinned again when he saw his videos, sorted by date. He moved his mouse towards the first one and hesitated. It would be more interesting if he chose by random. Connor widened the window and minimized the icons so they all fit nicely. There were a lot he hardly remembered. Connor moved his mouse towards the second row double clicked on one of the mini icons. His laptop screen went black as the video loaded and then exploded in color as the footage started...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three stories at once. I know I said my next would be the OC thing after I finished Therapy and Highrise but this was stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. This story will be updated from time to time, pretty much whenever I have an idea, not as often as my other two. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow though. Review please.<strong>


	2. 1: Skateboarding

The screen flickers a few times as it adjusts to the sudden brightness before revealing Connor, fedora and all. It was apparent he was holding the camera with one hand as the screen cuts off half of his body as he talks. "Hi, Connor here." He grins. "It's a boring day today so I'll be skateboarding down the ARC halls for fun. Always wanted to try that."

The camera angles away from his face and points towards the floor where it shows his sneakers and a generic skateboard. "'Kay, ready?" He asks to no one in particular before spinning the camera so it faced the hall in front of him. People shot him curious glances before rushing into nearby offices.

"Here I- we-" he corrects himself. "-go." The camera shakes as Connor kicks off and the hall passes by in a blur. Connor's cheers could be heard clearly. A short distance away Stephen is seen walking around the corner, his head bent over a open yellow folder he was reading.

"Stephen!" Connor calls out and the other man snaps his head up, his familiar blue eyes widening slightly. "Catch this, mate."

The screen is blurred but when it re-focuses Connor is seen zooming down the hall Stephen had just came from. The camera shakes more violently this time and the sound of footsteps running can be heard. With each jerk Connor becomes a little closer.

Connor turns his head for a moment and gives the camera a double thumbs up with his signature grin. There is a muffled thump as he crashes directly into Lester who had unfortunately decided to walk down that specific hall. Connor looks to the direction of the camera with a look of horror before turning to Lester, launching into an apology. The sound of yelling is distantly heard as the two become further and further away.

The screen turns black.

It starts up once again and reveals Stephen from chest up. In the background Cutter is vaguely noticeable, sitting at his desk. It is clear the setting was in Cutter's office. The professor looks up from his desk in confusion before noticing the camera. Cutter shakes his head and smiles as he returns to work.

"And that is why people don't skateboard in government facilities." Stephen smirks as he talks to the camera with confidence. He turns his head to the right as the door opens and an unseen person walks in.

"Give it back here, Stephen." Connor's voice is recognizable as he whines. Stephen just laughs and the view is angled to the floor as it is held up high. Connor is now in view and he is jumping with his arms outstretched towards the camera.

"Give it back to the boy, Stephen." Cutter's Scottish accent is distinctly heard over the bickering from the other two. Cutter appears in view as Stephen turns the camera in his direction. The blond stands up and walks over to his lab technician and takes the camera out of his hands.

"Just having some fun, Cutter." Stephen's laughter is heard again before the camera cuts to Cutter.

"Do I want to know what you two are doing?" Cutter's asks, arms folded across his chest as he looks into the camera amusedly.

"Don't look at me, this is Connor's doing." Stephen replies from beside him.

"Understandable. Just take this outside, I have work to do."

"Gotcha, see ya later professor." Connor pauses. "Stephen." He says the latter with playful sternness. Stephen raises his eye brows and turns to Cutter before the camera pans quickly towards the door. It moves as Connor walks out and the hall way is in view, his skateboard a few feet in front of him.

The camera is spun around and Connor is seen. His expression shows he did not notice the skateboard.

"I wouldn't call that a complete failure. Sure I got chewed out by Lester, but hey, I got to skateboard down the ARC _and_ catch it on footage." Connor grins cheekily. "Thanks Stephen." His expression suddenly changes to one of surprise and the camera jerks upwards. There is a yelp and a thump as a body hits the ground, and a clatter as the camera follows.

"Ow," Connor's voice is heard off screen.

Only the hall way is visible and a skateboard is rolling away. There is a sound of shuffling before Connor's voice is once again heard.

"I think I'll end it here. Later everyone." He says and the screen turns black.


	3. 2: Play Ball

The footage starts up and Connor is in view from chest up. He grins at the camera and waves with his free hand.

"Yo, Connor Temple here at yet another anomaly site." He gestures to the area around him, then realizing it was difficult to see, panned the camera. There is a small school, rust forming on any bit of metal sticking out making it look years older. "Todays anomaly opened up at a school yard as you can see."

The camera jerks around as Connor bounces off the black top and onto the grass. "Action man has his dudes searching the school for creatures and the anomaly's sealed. So I've got nothing to do."" The camera zooms on the anomaly then zooms out, revealing Becker, his back to Connor. At the sound of his nickname he turns around.

"Don't call me that, Temple. And I thought you lost your camera," Becker smirks at Connor.

Connor shakes his head causing the camera to jerk. "Found it again under my bed."

Becker rolls his eyes as Connor advances towards him.

"Hey look." Connor bends down and the camera shifts so all that can be seen is the green grass. He rises and so does the camera. Connor raises his free hand revealing a soft ball. "Want to play?"

"No," Becker replies bluntly and knocks the ball out of Connor's hand. Connor catches it clumsily with his free hand.

"Aw, you're no fun. Oh, there's Danny! Hold this for me."

"Wha-" Everything turns blue for a second as the camera is tossed before it is caught by Becker. He mumbles something unintelligible and rights the camera so Connor's back is in view.

"Thanks!" Connor calls from a distance as he runs towards a tall man talking to a shorter woman. The witness. Danny notices Connor and sends the woman on her way towards Abby by the black top. Connor talks exuberantly to Danny using many hand gestures. The older man nods and grins as Connor drops the softball in his hands and runs away in a different direction.

"Film this, Becker." He shouts from where he stands a good distance away.

"I can't hear you Temple." Becker replies and pans the camera towards Danny who is getting ready to throw the ball.

"I said-" Connor's reply is cut off by the softball as it comes in contact with the side of his head.

Becker laughs as Danny runs over apologizing as he grins. Connor gets up from the floor, looking slightly annoyed.

"You did that on purpose." He calls out towards Becker. The camera moves up and down as Becker shrugs, an unseen grin on his face. Connor chucks the ball at his camera man and the camera is almost dropped as the ball is caught.

Once again the screen turns blue as the camera faces the sky. It focuses back at Connor as he catches the ball Becker had just thrown. He grins and throws it to the left to Danny.

Becker's arm drops as there is a barely audible voice coming from off screen.

"Who?" Becker asks and there is a unheard answer. He raises the camera back to Danny and Connor. "I'll be there in a minute. Temple!" Connor snaps his head towards Becker just as the ball hits his head a second time.

"Ow. Yeah?"

"There's a creature spotted in the building. Quit playing around and help out." The screen is a grey blur as the camera is pitched. Connor catches it with both hands and the screen goes black for a moment. It starts up again showing Becker walking away. He turns around and gives Connor a knowing glare before jogging off towards the school.

The camera is turned around so Connor is fitted in the middle of the screen.

"Duty calls folks. Last time I brought my camera into a creature infested building it was nearly crushed. I remember that mission quite cle-" His head snaps forwards and a white ball bounces off the back. Danny is seen in the distance running towards him, grinning just before the camera falls to the ground. Only blades of grass and a slow walking pill bug is visible on the screen now.

"Hurry up, Connor. Let's go before soldier boy gets mad."

"Alright, alright. Don't wait up." Connor calls out. The pill bug turns into a tight ball as Connor brushes the grass surrounding the camera. He mumbles something under his breath as he reaches for the camera.

The screen turns black.


	4. 3: Sarah's Privacy

The camera blinked a few times before what seemed like the tiled floor of the ARC came into view. The camera swung up around to reveal Connor. He looks tired and was rubbing his eyes absentmindedly.

"Hey guys, feeling really bored right now. Lester had my skateboard confiscated a while ago so I'm just wanderin' 'round." His eyes flicker to something offscreen and a small smile forms on his lips. "Look who I found." the camera rotates showing Abby walking side by side with Sarah, their backs to Connor.

"Let's say 'hi' shall we?" Connor asks rhetorically and bounces over to the girls, the camera bouncing along with him giving whoever was viewing the footage a headache. He runs past the girls and turns around, walking backwards now.

"Hey Abbs. Yo Sarah."

"Hi Connor." Sarah smiles and then notices the camera. She scowls playfully and swatts it away, towards Abby.

Abby just laughs and makes a face at the camera. She grins and gives a small wave. "Hello Conn. And viewers."

"So what'cha been talking about?" Connor asks and pans the camera to Sarah.

She rolls her eyes and pretends to hit it with her clipboard. "Captain Becker." Sarah replies.

"Ooooo talking about Becker, huh?" Connor teases from off screen. Sarah glares at him while blushing slightly.

"No! Not in that way! We were just discussing his obsession with fire arms."

"It's unhealthy." Abby adds in and Connor moves the camera onto her.

"Gun obsession. Hot, right?"

"Connor!" Sarah shrieks and he just laughs.

"C'mon Conn, that's enough." Abby scolds playfully. She is ignored as Connor unwisely continues talking.

"Hmmm, maybe I should tell Action Man about that little crush of your-" The clipboard is brought down and the screen goes dark for a moment. There is a _smack! _before Sarah reappears on screen, looking angry and annoyed. The clipboard in her hands, ready to be brought down on Connor a second time.

He switches hands holding the camera, using one to rub his head. "Ow, sensitive much?"

"Connor." Sarah growls.

Connor whistles. "It's someone's time of the month." He says in a sing song tone.

Sarah gives him a threatening look before lunging at him.

The camera hits the ground and two pairs of feet are seen, one pair running after the other down the hall. The camer is picked up and Connor is shown gleefully dashing around a corner. Sarah chases him around before returning, looking smug.

The camera is rotated around so Abby is in view, her spiky blond hair just reaching the top of the screen. She smiles cheekily as she talks. "-and that is why you don't pry on other people's love lives. I'm talking to you Connor." Abby laughs softly and turns her head just as Connor yelps. The words are muffled due to the distance but they can still be heard.

"Oh, Becker. I- I didn't see you there."

"Temple, what did you do?" Becker says accusingly.

"What do you mean?" It is apparent Connor is trying to play it innocent.

"Doctor Page looked fairly angry at you when she rounded the corner."

"Uh...No she didn't?"

Sarah arrives next to Abby, her head also turned to the commotion. She looks back at the camera and takes it in her hands, rolling her eyes as Abby tries to muffle her own laughter with her gloved hand.

"Give me that." and the screen goes dark.


	5. 4: True Friendship

**I was reminded of Danny's bike by the fic Semper Paratus by LJC.**

* * *

><p>The camera starts up and a dead patch of grass comes into view. The camera swings up revealing a long road and a small building at the end of it. In reality it is not as small as the thumb covering a quarter of the screen of course, it's just the distance causing this illusion. The camera shakes from side to side, making it apparent that the filmer was trying his hardest to balance on the curb.<p>

"Yo, it's me again." Connor's voice comes from off screen, the volume making it obvious he is the one on the curb. "And Abby."

Connor rotates the camera and holds it over his head so Abby, walking beside the curb behind him, is seen.

"Hi," She waves quickly before stuffing her hands back in her jacket pocket and shivering slightly. "It's cold." she says with a small smile. The slight frost puffing out of her mouth when she talks, combined with the dry leaves on the ground made it clear that it was a fall day.

"Yeah, we're walking back from the anomaly site today. No worries, it was just a few blocks down. But after running for our lives for a wee bit, we're a bit tired. Okay, more like a lot tired but what else can we do? We got a ride there but not back because he's being so considerate and is going the extra mile to _drive an extra mile_ to check on a possible creature sighting of the similar description."Connor's voice rose in mock frustration and genuine annoyance. "Yes I'm talking about you Becker. Some people..." He scoffed.

"Oh shut up, Connor." Abby laughs. "You know he might watch this sometime."

"I doubt it..." There was a pause. "Remember we all love you Becker." Connor says sweetly in an attempt to cover up what he said just few seconds earlier.

Abby laughs again. "Yes, we love you!" She shouts. Suddenly someone's ringtone goes off.

"Can you get that, Abbs?" Connor asks. "Jacket pocket on my right."

"Hello?" Abby says a few seconds later. "No, it's me...What?...Of course they did...I didn't think so... Alright, we'll see you later." She whispers something barely audible to Connor.

The building in the far distance begins to get closer the further they walk.

"We just got a call," A cellphone appears up close to the camera, the focus making it a black, blurry blob. "and apparently the 'possible creature sighting' was a loose pet. So we were forced to walk back to the ARC for nothing. Jeez, can't people tell between a flea ridden dog and a prehistoric Dino? I bet Becker's laughing at us right now."

"Well he was on the phone." Abby says, sounding as if she's trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

There is silence and an unseen eye roll from Connor.

"You know what? He's going to get my foot up his-Woah!" Suddenly the camera tilts to the right side dangerously.

"Connor!"

The screen blacks out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The road is back on screen and the building in the distance gets closer for every footstep that is taken. The camera turns so Abby is in view. She looks slightly cross and has her hands on her hips in a disproving gesture.

"God, Conn. You're such. A. Klutz." Abby scolds.

The camera moves up and down as Connor shrugs.

"Relax. I'm off the curb now." he says non chalantly before changing the tone of his voice. "And on the side of the road! How much safer is that?" he exclaims and throws his free arm in the air.

Abby laughs musically and shoves him from behind so the screen lurches forwards.

"At least you aren't walking on the center of the road," Abby says from off screen. "Because that is _even_ safer!" She exaggerates sarcastically.

The ARC is closer now, the fine details of it's exterior windows showing more clearly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" The camera turns sharply to the center of the road and bounces as Connor skips enthusiastically to the middle. "_Now_ I'm safe."

As he turns back to Abby, rotating the angle of the camera as he does so. Abby is a blonde blur as she dashes towards him and yanks him back as the sound of a motorbike passes by. Dangerously close to the camera. Dangerously close to Connor.

The camera, to Connor's mental content, lands on a soft patch of grass located next to the curb.

Connor lands on his back a few feet away with Abby almost fully on top of him.

"Okay, maybe not. Think I jinxed it?" he asks and she stands and pulls him to his feet with an eyeroll. He dusts himself off and looks around for (supposedly) his camera.

In the distance the biker stops and looks over his shoulder before making a U turn and heading back to the pair. Connor notices his camera and gleefully runs over to it, brushing off stray pieces of grass and leaves before holding it up to his eye.

The camera focuses on the biker who stops right in front of the two. He pulls off his helmet revealing to be Danny Quinn.

"Are you alright, Connor?" He asks. "Sorry for nearly running you down there, mate. You just appeared out of no where."

"My fault, didn't hear you." Connor replies and Danny grins.

"You must be deaf then. This thing," he pats his motorbike. "is loud enough to wake the dead. Anyway, what are you guys doing on the road?"

Abby explains to him about the whole ordeal and he laughs good-naturely.

"I have room for one more on my bike." Danny says and looks at Connor then Abby. "Now the question is, who will I choose?"

The screen blacks out.

When it turns back on Danny is halfway to the ARC with someone positioned behind him. The camera spins around revealing a glum looking Connor.

"Some friend." Connor mutters and trudges along the road. He looks down and kicks a rock. From behind the ARC's silver pick up truck speeds by, the driver not bothering to stop and give him a ride, and Connor looks at it longingly. "Some _friends_." He averts his gaze from Becker's truck and looks back into the camera. "Connor Temple. Loner on the road, over and out." He sticks out his thumb downwards towards the road and turns off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>There is one thing that always happens in each video so far. Can you guess what it is?<strong>


	6. 5: Road Trip

When the screen lights up, Connor is seen sitting in what looks like the back of the ARC's silver pick up. His black headphones are in place and blasting music into his ears, loud enough for him not to notice the camera. He still doesn't notice when he pulls his headphones down so they rest around his neck and poked the driver.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Hey." He says and pokes some more.

"Here we go again." Danny mutters from off screen, making him the one in the passenger seat holding the camera. The camera pans from Connor, to his victim. Becker is driving, both hands on the wheel, looking utterly annoyed.

"What?" He asks and Danny pans back to Connor.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"We're heading two hours away to this anomaly site." Danny says in a hushed whisper as Connor and Becker continue to bicker. "This has happened at least 3 times so far. Oh, I'm so glad I'm catching this on film. Sarah and Abby would get a kick out of this." He quiets down and zooms in on his stars.

"How about now?"

"No."

Connor taps on his leg for a few seconds before leaning forwards. "Now?"

"No." Becker's grip tightens on the wheel.

"Oh...how much longer?"

"I don't know." Was the response.

"Are we there _now_?"

"No."

"Ah..." Connor pauses before asking. "How abo-"

"Have you ever heard of not distracting the driver, Connor?" Becker growls and leans forwards to look at the road. He glances left and right before making a turn then shoots Connor a glare via mirror.

"I'm just asking whether we're there. I want to be prepared when the giant something-saurus wants to take a bite outta us. Yeesh." Connor folds his arms and leans back in his seat. He gives the camera a double thumbs up when Becker's not looking.

Connor glances out the window and hums a cheery tune. Once he got bored of that he began kicking the seat in front of him.

"Will you quit it?" Becker asks after about 10 seconds of kicking, sounding more than exasperated.

"Quit what?" Connor questions innocently.

"Quit kicking me."

"I'm not kicking you. I'm kicking the seat."

"Well stop."

"Fine." Connor draws his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them. "Are we there yet?"

"No!"

There is silence. Without even looking at him you can tell Danny is holding back his laughter.

"Now?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Becker. Hey, hey, hey, hey, heeey."

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup." Becker eyes the mirror and gestures for Connor to get out. He does and when he shuts the door, Becker locks it.

The soldier rolls down the window and sticks his head out, squinting in the bright sunlight. "We're about a mile away. Go down this road then take a left. You'll see the anomaly." With that he rolled the window back up and hit the accelerator.

"You just left Connor." Danny states, the camera trained on the road through the windshield.

"Yes," Becker replies, sounding slightly relieved.

"Again."

"Yes."

Danny spins the camera so it faces himself. "This is why we don't get on Soldier Boy's nerves. Exhibit A." He held the camera out of the window and Connor's trudging form is seen in the distance, headphones on, getting smaller and smaller the further Becker drove.

"If you don't turn off that camera, Quinn, you'll be Exhibit B."

"Calm down, you've already kicked the kid out."

"Have I?" Becker glares pointedly at the camera and Danny. "Off."

"Captain Killjoy," Danny muttered under his breath and that was the last thing that was heard before he turned off Connor's camera.


End file.
